


Destiny

by IreneADonovan



Series: Rare Pairs 2019 [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Raven and Irene having (more than) a little fun...





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Non-powered smut, preferably with Irene's blindness not being removed
> 
>  
> 
> _This turned out fluffier and less smutty than I'd planned, but there will (eventually) be a smuttier part two...._

“So what's on the agenda tonight?” Irene asked.

“Guess.”

Irene smiled mischievously. “I foresee a night of lovemaking on your big bed.”

Raven laughed. “Are you sure you're not psychic?”

“Quite. Now lead the way.” She extended her hand, amd Raven pressed her elbow against it, waiting until Irene had a secure grip before setting off for the bedroom.

She stopped when Irene's leg brushed the side of the bed. Irene reached down, turned, sat. The hand around Raven's elbow slid down to take her hand, and she kissed Raven's fingers.

Raven shivered in anticipation.

Slowly, methodically, Irene unbuttoned Raven's blouse. Raven let the silky fabric slither down her arms, tossed it onto her dresser.

Irene's hands slid up Raven's sides until they found the stretchy fabric of her sports bra, then they moved inward, thumbs brushing over Raven's nipples.

“Oh, gods,” Raven gasped.

Irene grinned.

Raven tugged at Irene's t-shirt. “Off.”

Irene slipped it over her head, then she struck a pose and laughed. “How do I look?”

“Stunning.” And she did, peachy-pink fabric blending with creamy skin.

Raven kissed her then, slow and deep, as her hands reached around to unclasp Irene's bra.

Irene shrugged out of the garment as Raven pulled her own bra off over her head.

Irene stood, unfastened her jeans, pushed them and her underwear down to her knees. She sat again, slipped off her shoes, peeled her clothing the rest of the way off.

“You are so beautiful,” Raven said. And Irene was -- long legs, peaches-and-cream skin, honey-gold hair, generous mouth, even her cloudy eyes didn't detract, adding instead an air of exotic mystery.

Irene blushed. “Come here, you.”

Raven dropped to her knees and took Irene into her arms.

“No fair. You've still got your jeans on.”

“Patience, grasshopper.”

Irene nuzzled her neck. “You're one to talk.”

“All right. All right. Give me a minute.” She shimmied out of her own jeans, then she took Irene's hands and guided them to her now-bare hips. “Better?”

“Much.” Irene stood, pulled Raven into her arms, skin on skin.

“Mmn.”

“Now come to bed.” Irene took a half-step back, finding the bed with her leg again, then falling backward onto the mattress, pulling Raven down atop her. She let out a soft “Oof,” then said, “ You're heavier than you look.”

Raven laughed and tickled Irene's ribs.

Irene tickled back.

A few minutes later, they were both red-faced and gasping.

“Mood-killer,” Raven said.

“Me? You tickled first.”

“Whatever. The mood's still dead.”

“Dead? Or just in a coma?”

“On life support.”

“Then let's cuddle until it recovers.”

“Deal.”


End file.
